Volcano Altar of Snackrifice
The Volcano Altar of Snackrifice is a naturally occurring structure found within the Volcano. It is active during the Dry Season, with the offering bowl shown as full of what appears to be liquid magma. It accepts a variety of items as offerings, some of which provide "appeasement", while others provide "wrath". Items that anger it will deal 6 fire damage to the player on being offered. After being appeased by 66 segments (a little over 4 days of delay), it will stop accepting offerings. The Altar is dormant all other seasons, only giving off a faint light, enough to keep Charlie away during the night. Appeasement Each item that can be offered has a different appeasement value. When offered, it adds its value in day segments (segments on the clock; there are 16 per day) to the time until the next eruption happens. Negative appeasement is wrath; these items will make the next eruption happen sooner. So, for example, offering a Doydoy Feather delays the next eruption by two days, while offering obsidian makes the next eruption happen a day sooner. Once the player has placed their item of offering, the lava in the bowl turns blue and closes. One can see how close the volcano is to the next eruption by studying the cracks on the altar. The higher up on the altar the cracks are glowing, the closer the volcano is to the next eruption. Sacrificing something to the altar will make the lava move higher or lower depending on the amount of appeasement the sacrifice gives. This can be used to judge what should be sacrificed to the altar, if anything at all. Players should be warned that the pre-eruption warning tremors do not reset if the volcano is appeased below the level that triggered the warning. For example, if the first warning tremor occurs and the player then offers enough appeasement to bring down the level of "charge" to below the level that triggered the first tremor, then the first tremor will not occur again once the volcano "charges" back up to that level. Only the second and third tremors will occur (if the volcano charges to the second and third level, of course). This means that if all three warning tremors occur and the player then appeases the volcano, no warning tremors will occur before the eruption. Trivia * The One True Earring is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. In it, the evil is conquered when the "One Ring" is cast into Mount Doom. * Snackrifice is a combination of words "Snack" and "Sacrifice", possibly referencing the ability to sacrifice food items to the altar. * A debug spawned altar will be fully functional even outside of the Volcano. However any offering will be forgotten when entering or exiting the Volcano. Bugs * Any eruption delays gained by appeasing the Altar within the Volcano may be forgotten outside of the Volcano. For example, one can offer a Doydoy Feather to delay the next eruption by 2 days, but leave the Volcano immediately to have the eruption occur within a day or less. However, any appeasement will be remembered as long as the player stays in the Volcano, ironically making it one of the safest places to be in if one fears volcanic eruptions. * if the player generates the volcano during dry season, no eruption will happen for the rest of the season. Gallery Fully Appeased Volcano Altar.jpg|The altar at maximum appeasement, with no cracks glowing. Partially Appeased Volcano Altar.jpg|An altar with glowing cracks near the bottom. Category:Indestructible Object Category:Light Sources Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Shipwrecked Category:Health Loss Category:Structures